Shadows in the Mirror
by Illusions
Summary: Michiru's life has been crushed. Her father is coming back with his millionth wife, and her mother is having a hard time dealing with guilt.


PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO READ THIS FIRST. This is the first tiny chapter I have published. This is just a first trial… and I am just wondering if the plot would be good enough. You see, this story would be how Michiru grows hard and cold from her mother's experiences and meets Haruka. I have millions of ideas for stories, but I have no idea which ones YOU GUYS WILL LOVE BEST! So, after you read this REALLY REALLY SHORT chapter, please give me a review and tell me if you think it is a good plot, and if you would like me to continue this story. PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME!!!!!! Ok, I'll stop ranting now… *Gomen* ^_^;  
Enjoy!  
~Raven  
*~*~*   
  
  
"Michiru?" Queen Neptune snapped her fingers. In her hand she held a long rod from Neptune's history. On the top of the rod was a big glass-like ball that glittered every time it caught the sunlight. But inside was great power starting from the Queen's great ancestors. When each one died, all of their life energy (from the crystal inside their hearts) was accumulated- and the power increased.   
"Yes, mother?" Michiru came out, wearing her usual regal dress; a long, satin, dark blue gown. Around her slender ivory neck, was a priceless jewel known as "The Soul of the Ocean", and her long elegant fingers stroked her talisman; "The Mirror of Wisdom".   
"We are to have guests." The mother of the princess looked down blandly at her. "Very important guests." Her mother emphasized. Michiru let out a tiny gasp.   
"The king?"  
"Yes."   
"Oh. Do you think he'll… recognize me?" She whispered.  
"Don't be ridiculous- he will. Practice your curtseys in your bedroom- I want the greeting to be perfect." The Queen ordered.   
"Yes, mother."  
"Remember; no talking, no whispering, no staring in his eyes, and NO PLAYING!"  
"Yes, mother," said Michiru meekly. "May I leave?"  
"Yes, you may." The Queen nodded. Michiru curtseyed once, then walked backwards to the door, curtseying once more before leaving. The Queen sighed. I hope he shall leave again to one of his other wives, she thought. She took a look at one of her silvery-blue curls and started to sob bitterly. I am not good enough for him; he used to be such a wonderful man… if only I could become young again. She wiped her sparkly blue eyes and looked at Michiru in her crystal, practicing her curtsey. Her eyes scanned her daughter with envy and pride. Queen Neptune left the room., her long silk dress sweeping the ground.  
*~*~*   
Michiru hardly knew her father. But her mother told her plenty about how terribly he treated her. There used to be true love between them, even though her mother was actually a fisherman's daughter. Her father fell in love with her at once and married her instead of his sister. Then when her mother got old, he left on a journey and met another woman named Patricia and married her as his second wife. Mother never saw him until now, she thought sadly. Michiru closed her eyes and reflected on her mother, talking to her about her father…  
  
"Michiru, darling… he is a horrible man. Don't marry for love, I tell you! It will tear you apart, little by little… and you die a slow and painful death. I loved him because he told me I was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Ha! He never commented if I had a beautiful laugh… or if I smiled prettily. He didn't care about ME. Then when I get old and not so pretty anymore, he discards me like I am a piece of trash- and gets himself another little doll to play with!" The Queen broke down into sobs and held her little girl tight. "Don't make the stupid mistake I did, honey. Don't be blinded… be strong, and keep your feelings inside a mirror. It shall only break if someone smashes it, but honey- if no one can see it, your pretty little mirror is safe!" Then her mother opened a little case, and put "The Mirror of Wisdom" in Michiru's hand. "Remember what I said, Michiru… Remember what I said, Michiru…Remember what I said, Michiru… Remember what I said, Michiru………………….."  
  
Michiru opened her eyes. Then she stroked the mirror and watched a short movie she had never seen before. Her father was laughing, and swung her mother around in a circle. Queen Neptune looked more beautiful than ever, her hair blowing in the wind… and her mouth open, laughing. Michiru never heard her mother laugh since then. It was a beautiful rare sound, which was imprinted in her heart. Then she smiled softly while her mother picked the little baby girl up and kissed her softly on her forehead. The baby gave a high giggle, and pulled one of her mother's beautiful blue curls. Then her mother laughed again and spun the baby around.   
The picture faded from the mirror, and Michiru looked into the mirror and saw her sobbing mother leave the room. "He will pay for what he did to her," she whispered, her eyes sparking with malice for the man she had practically never seen.   
  
"Don't be stupid, Princess." Her macaw scolded. She got the blue and gold parrot from her mother, when it was her 10th birthday. Michiru had the macaw for eight years now, and it was her best friend.   
"Call me Michiru." She sighed.  
"Alright, Michiru. Remember what your mother said: don't talk, curtsey before his wife-"  
"I will NOT CURTSEY BEFORE HIS OTHER WIFE!!!" Michiru eyes blazed. The macaw clearly cringed.  
"Fine, then do what ever else she told you to do. Remember, you are finally old enough to go to parties alone- I wouldn't want to look immature in front of your father."   
"You're right." Michiru sighed.   
"Your other mother could be nice, you know. Maybe the King wanted beauty and kindness in one package again."   
"My mother is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy!" Michiru erupted.   
"He may not think that way." The clever parrot pointed out. Michiru admitted defeat.   
"Alright. I'll try to be nice to the lady- she doesn't know how terrible my mom feels right now." Michiru shrugged. "But I just can't help disliking the woman, no matter how kind she may be."   
"I have a picture of her."   
"WHAT?!? Show it to me!" Michiru stamped her foot in impatience.  
"As you wish, Princess Michiru." The macaw flew away in a flash of gold, and came back with a envelope. Michiru opened the envelope and looked at the picture.  
  
"OH MY GOD."   
  
  
  



End file.
